


A Love Song in My Own Way

by akechigcro



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechigcro/pseuds/akechigcro
Summary: The detective shook his head to remove the thought - no use in getting caught up in a memory, no matter how recent. No use getting caught up in his complicated feelings on Kurusu, knowing what was going to happen.No, no use at all.





	A Love Song in My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> this is a given but this fic is dedicated to gwilly, for being the best friend ever and my favorite person and my fav goro/akira pal

The halls of Shujin High were crowded indeed, filled with many a student browsing food stalls and classroom displays. They weren’t so focused to ignore Akechi himself, however; he still saw the occasional staring, and heard the whispers - “ _Is that really Akechi-san?_ ” - but, for the most part, they kept to themselves in favor of paying attention to the stalls.

Akechi was glad for it, honestly. He needed time to plan while he looked - he knew what he was doing, of course, but it couldn’t hurt to be prepared for anything. Kurusu was always… unpredictable, after all. Even thinking back to the night before -

_He smiled pleasantly as Kurusu walked through the door. “Welcome home.”_

_The other boy - always so stoic - grins, warm, but slightly cocky. “Honey,” he says softly, “I’m home.”_

_Akechi almost sputtered at that, but kept his cool and ignored the… flirtation?_

The detective shook his head to remove the thought - no use in getting caught up in a memory, no matter how recent. No use getting caught up in his complicated feelings on Kurusu, knowing what was going to happen.

No, no use at all.

Again, he demanded to rid himself of these thoughts. They weren’t important, and he needed to go over his plan to worm his way into the Phantom Thieves before he saw them, before they could catch him off-guard and -

“Hey! Akechi-kun!”

Startled, he turned his head, trying to find the source of the call. And there, under a small white stand labeled crudely in red writing “Kisses, 100 yen” was, of course, Kurusu.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves waved him over and, as if bound to his will, Akechi walked to him.

“Kurusu-kun… how nice to see you here,” he says, and then adds on, “though, I am… rather perplexed by your stall. You’re… giving out kisses?”

He looked at the sign above him, as if he forgot what he was doing there. “Uh, yeah. Haha, I… got roped into doing this. Though, no one wants to kiss the delinquent,” he grinned sheepishly, “and come on, it’s Akira. We’re friends, right?”

Akechi scoffed internally, but outwardly, he smiled. “Of course. Akira, then. My apologies.”

“No need. So… what are you doing here? Your interview’s not until tomorrow, right?”

“Ah, yes. I merely wished to peruse the stalls. It’s not often I get a break like this, and I could use one right now.”

Akira grimaced slightly. “Right… well, I hope people don’t hassle you, and you get to enjoy your break.”

“Thank you, Akira-kun. Truly,” he said, smiling softly, “I… guess I’ll be on my way then.”

The thief looked disappointed for a slight second, but then his expression lifted. “Wait a second… would you do me a favor?” he asked, grin devilish.

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “I suppose it depends on what that favor would be.”

Akira leaned over the plateau of the booth. “Well, I haven’t had a customer all day… except for Ann and Yusuke, but, well… they didn’t even pay. Maybe… if you could…”

Almost an exact replay of last night, the thief nearly made him splutter again. He reigned it in, though, and merely raised an eyebrow. “You… want to…”

“I want to give you a kiss, yeah.”

Akechi just stared at him, dumbstruck.

“It’s for charity, come on… I’m begging you, I’m gonna look pathetic to the head of the class! And it’s only 100 yen… please, Akechi-kun?” Akira put on his best pouty, pleading look.

He sighed internally. This boy would be the death of him.

Well, more like the other way around. And when he thinks of it that way… it couldn’t hurt, necessarily.

“…Fine. Since you’re so pathetically low on funds, I guess I could help you out.”

Akira’s grin stretched wide across his face. “Great! That’ll be 100 yen, please.”

Akechi fished in his wallet for the coin and laid it out on the table.

“Okay, now. Close your eyes and put your hand palm up on the table. Just trust me, it’s part of the ambiance.”

Looking at Akira skeptically for a moment, he placed his hand on the table, and closed his eyes. He heard the crinkle of plastic - just what was Akira doing? - and then something was placed in his hand.

Akira clapped and said, “That’s it! Open your eyes.”

Decidedly confused, Akechi did so, and looked down to his hand to see a chocolate candy. When he looked back at Akira, the other boy had the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and oh, Akechi wanted to smack it off him, the little shit -

“See? It’s a kiss. The little chocolate candies, that’s what they’re called,” he said, laughing all the way through.

Akechi’s eyes narrowed once again. “That joke… is not very funny, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira slowed his laughter slightly. “Sure it is! And we both know you didn’t actually want a kiss, right?”

It was then that Akechi had a brilliant idea, a way to show Kurusu up.

“Oh, but… this is absolutely not worth 100 yen. So,” he said curtly, looking expectantly at Akira, “I think I want that kiss after all.”

“Oh? Do you now?”

“I do.” Quickly, he reached out to Akira’s collar, grabbed it, and pulled him forward. Just before their lips connected, he whispered, “And I think you do too.”

It turns out he wasn’t wrong, seeing how Akira was the one to close the distance.

The kiss was brief, chaste, but it did something to Akechi’s insides. He felt… warm all over, as if he had an Akira-induced condition that caused fever. He wanted more, he wanted to drown in this, the only positive human touch he’d had in years. _Keep your cool_ , he thought, _this was to show him up, not for you to become weak!_

He pulled away and let go of Akira’s collar, straightening his own tie and jacket. “Well then. Thank you, Akira. I… will see you later.” He walked away, not noticing the grin on Akira’s face as he did.

It was only later, while he’s dreaming of messy dark hair and soft lips and that indescribable warmth, that he realized the magnitude of the mistake he’d made.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written out of spite, believe it or not!! because i hate nasty people and im gonna make good things to drown them out. :~) i just wanted to do something short & sweet bc it's been a while since i've finished/published anything  
> unbeta'd and written in under 3 hours (honestly it wouldn't have been that long but i took a mini break to play animal crossing pocket camp) soooo there are almost definitely mistakes  
> prompt from [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/167681276342/imagine-person-a-runs-a-kissing-booth-instead-of)  
> feel free to come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechigcro) and yell about shuakeshu with me!! im always looking for more people to talk about them with even if im shy at first *w*


End file.
